


Please Don't Stop the Music (BMH#2)

by kinkou



Series: Beyond My Heart [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkou/pseuds/kinkou
Summary: Ryou takes a day off work and meets Bakura only to get into fatal trouble.  Second installment of the Beyond My Heart series.





	

**Title: Please Don’t Stop the Music**

**Author: Kinkou**

**Rating:M**

**Pairing(s): Ryou/Bakura**

**Disclaimer: All characters reside with their creator; only the scenes are mine.  No moneys/payments exchange hands.**

**Summary:Ryou takes a day off work and meets Bakura only to get into fatal trouble.  Second installment of the Beyond My Heart series.**

**Chapter: One-shot**

*Click*

“-urrently no witnesses have come forward. So far the police have not released the name of the victim while alerting family.  The condition of the body closely mirrors the reported deaths of twelve individuals in the past six months. All drained of their blood in an unknown method.  Reports given by the police and other reliable sources state that at each scene the amounts of blood found did not match the quantities missing from each victim.  Other than the method of death, which police refuse to release, the victims do not seem to share any other connections. Even though the police are not classifying this as a     serial killer, citizens are urged to take further protective measures. A press rele-”

Changing the channel quickly to his favorite music , the lithe platinum blond  allowed the slow beats to glide over him, washing the day’s dust from his soul. With eyes closed, he swayed to the bedroom . Once at his destination,  soft brown doe eyes gazed through the closet appraisingly. Finding just the right outfit,  Ryou hurried to get ready. It was time again to meet his friends for a fun night at the clubs.  They hardly ever got to go out  together , so this was a major thing.  And he wanted to be perfect.   The  gauzy silver -blue shirt amplified the milk chocolate of his eyes  as the black jeans hugged his curves delicately. With just the right amount of eyeliner to better  enhance his best feature, he finally deemed himself ready. Grabbing his keys, Ryou made his way  into the night.

Fool Moon was the hottest club in town currently. And it was obvious with the long line stretching around the block of hot, young bodies.  Standing at the front, two behemoths   kept tight reign on the chaos as Ryou made his way to the line.  “Hey, Ryou!” The  blond giant on the left called in greeting. “Good to see you. Yug’s already inside at the usual table.” Removing the rope across the door, the redhead on the right gestured him in. 

They didn’t seem to hear the outraged growls  from the line nor the voiced threats , but the poor boy did. 

Shaking his head, Ryou tried to pacify the others by denying the  giants their preferential treatment but they would have none of it. The redhead shot a glare  across the group; the blonde frowned  at the young man backing away. “Hey, don’t mind those idiots. Boss Man says you’re on the list; you have VIP access. So  you get in there with Yug and shake that cute little ass.” 

Put that way, Ryou felt he didn’t really have much of a choice.  That did nothing  to stop the blush sprouting across his fair skin however.  Quickly, he escaped the chuckles into the pounding beats within. It still amazed him how you could hear nothing past the  second inner door. But once passed, the bone vibrating beats of the music assaulted you. Mauled you. Claimed your soul as its own. 

He took a moment, closing his eyes, to orient himself with the siren’s call. At least until  the call of his name broke the trance.  Casting his gaze around, he found his friend Yugi sitting at their regular table. Drinks already waiting but only for the two.   He held an adorable pout that did not go unnoticed when he sat.  

“Jou has to work tonight. He said  to go  ahead and have a blast. He’d be here as soon as he could. And if not, he’d catch up to us next time. “ His strange hair-styled friend chirped, bouncing in his seat. The wide amethyst eyes sparkled. “We REALLY need to get him laid. At the rate he’s going, he’ll die a virgin... or just plain die.”  

Giggling softly, Ryou could only agree. “You better not let Jou hear that. He’d start growling then go into his ‘kicked puppy’ routine. “ He took a sip of his drink and allowed the smooth fruitiness into his senses. “So which is it tonight? Official or un?” 

Taking a sip of his own neon hued drink, Yugi smiled. “What do you think? This is Jou , we’re speaking about. If it was official, he’d have told them to stick it and be shaking his ass with us. Speaking of work, how’s yours doing?”

“Horrible. It’s taking longer than normal.  I’ve decided that I need to take a step back and get a new perspective. In truth… i’m a little burned out trying to figure this out.” Ryou  swirled the small plastic sword with fruit on it around his drink.

Yugi nodded; his bored sigh betrayed his cheerful mask. “I know what you mean. I wish Malik was here to help.” 

Ryou’s drink soured on his tongue. “Yeah. I miss him also. It was always fun to tease the others on the floor  with him. And he never backed down from a flirt fight.” Pout in full force, Ryou turned to his friend. “But we have to be strong. He’d want us to push on and attack that dance floor. We are the one’s in control here, as he used to say. So... let’s control the flow. Shall we?”  He extended his hand out to Yugi.

Yugi saw the lightly veiled worry in his friend’s eyes, but the wattage on his smile grew. Taking the hand, he allowed himself to be pulled from his seat onto the floor. “You better believe it! We’ll take control not only of the floor but the world if we want.”  Quick as the hyped up bunnies they were, they bounced into the crowd and followed the siren’s call. 

It didn’t take long for the two young men to get lost both in the music and themselves. Not until a rather painful grope brought the little Ryou from his happy place. His attempt at a glare was cooed upon by the bimbo grappling him. But this was something he was used to. Rolling his eyes, he merely grabbed her pinkie and twisted it back. Her howl of pain was definitely gratifying as he shifted further away into the crowd. Once he reached the edge near the DJ Booth, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“That was a nice move. I was almost afraid I’d have to come break it up.” A dark chuckle caressed his frazzled nerves.  Twirling, Ryou meant to complain to his unwanted companion only to have his voice freeze.  The shadows of the booth  did little to hide him. Silver hair shimmered in the club’s lights as they never touched the infinitely dark eyes.  Power and strength flowed in his slight movements.  This large cat was on the prowl and Ryou didn’t know if he’d survive being on the menu. And by the way the leather pants hugged that ohh so delicious package while the matching vest enhanced  those creamy abs, Ryou wasn’t so sure he wanted to.

Raising an eyebrow, Bakura took in the little morsel.  Light and ethereal, this little one looked like he could float away on the errant breezes.  But that was quickly belied by the way he handled the overzealous affection earlier. Bakura’s smirk widened as the little one checked him out. By the silence, Bakura thought his little one approved. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a boring night out after all.  “See something you like?”  He husked . 

Ryou’s blush was easily seen, he was sure.  It took an effort to drag his gaze from that body, but he managed... for all of fifteen seconds.  Taking a page from his friend Malik’s book, he turned back. His smile was shy. “Y...y..yes. As a matter of f...fact....” A quick step placed them chest to chest. “I do.”  Ryou’s wide eyes glittered  up beneath his lashes at his companion. The invitation was as clear and sweet as the drinks he had earlier. 

“Is that right?” Bakura’s voice husked gently. Only a few inches above his little one, Bakura leaned down. “I guess that’s a good thing since it seems I have as well.”  His breath ghosted over Ryou’s ear. Snaking around the lithe waist , he  almost purred. The fit was perfect and felt so right. “How about we get a drink and discuss this a little more?” 

Almost breathless in pleasure, Ryou merely nodded. Taking a well calloused hand, he led the taller man through the crowd.  Already  his mind  played  various images past  him.  Each more detailed than the last. When they finally reached  his reserved table, Ryou almost could not sit without pain.  So when Bakura offered to get their drinks, Ryou didn’t hesitate.  This was not a good situation. He tried thinking of the most heinous items to try to make it easier. It was all for naught. Each image he called to wither his ardour was quickly replaced with Bakura’s voice or warmth.  He closed his eyes in frustration.

“Looks like you’re in good hands tonight. I’ll catch up with you later, Ryou.” Snapping open, Ryou’s eyes glared at his missing friend. How the hell Yugi always managed to sneak up on him was annoying. Much like Yug’s perception of the moment. But Yugi’s smile forestalled his ire. “Don’t be mad. He seems like a great catch. Just have some fun for once.” The smile saddened a bit. “It’s not always about survival remember.” 

For a moment, Ryou didn’t know what to say and in truth nothing was needed. He watched  Yugi’s small form blend once more into the crowd; allowing his friend’s words to sink in. By the time Bakura returned, Ryou knew what to do.  He took the offered drink lightly and brought it to his lips. Playing his tongue along the glass’s edge, Ryou sipped the sweetness; coating his lips liberally.

Bakura’s eyes never left the small pink organ as it darted leisurely  across the smooth surface. Sugary gloss glistened temptingly on those pouting lips; calling his own  to  sample... to conquer... to OWN. Not realizing his own breathless movement, he leaned closer. Light silver lashes veiled their chocolate gems slowly; timed oh so perfectly with Bakura’s advance. He could feel that sweet warmth softly grazing his own lips. Close...oh so close….

“Hey Bakura! Break’s over!” 

The bone vibrating beats flooded his senses once more as Ryou jerked his head back. His blush deepened at Bakura’s frustrated growl.  At the lustful look from his companion, he giggled. “Looks like reality has to step in again.”  Bakura’s answering groan teased deep within. 

“Don’t joke about it.” Standing up, Bakura glared at his coworker over his shoulder. “Alright! Give me a moment!” He turned back to once more sweep his gaze over those tempting petals. “I got to get back to work, but  I’d love to  get  together sometime.” Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out a pen. Quickly, he wrote down  his number on  one of the napkins. “Give me a call.”  

Ryou smiled softly as he reached out , only to have his hand grabbed  and pulled forward. Those strong lips descended onto his own. It was not a kiss. It was a claiming… a promise of so much more. When they finally parted, Ryou’s grip on the table was the only thing saving him from the floor. He didn’t even notice the smug smirk on his companion’s face as he whispered softly in Ryou’s ear before leaving. “I’ll be waiting.”  Glazed over eyes settled on the other’s well defined rear  as it disappeared in the crowd once more. The dark chuckle that followed skittered down his spine in a delicious shiver.  Maybe he could stay a while longer. The tingle of his lips was just leaving the poor boy’s. Oh yes; he could definitely stay longer for a repeat of that.  Picking up his now slightly warm drink, Ryou wet his dry throat.  For the rest of the evening, his thoughts bounced back and forth. Should he wait or should he go? It had been a very trying day, but the mere memory of the kiss kept him rooted.  He never even noticed the crowds vanishing and the lights dimming. It was not until the music’s  silence that he finally surfaced to the smirking figure invading his space. 

“When I said I’d love to get together, I was not expecting tonight.” Bakura chuckled , “But I’m not complaining. Feel like catching an early breakfast or would it be a late dinner?”  

Ryou could feel the heat in his cheeks. Apparently his subconscious had deemed his choice moot to stay. Nodding his head, he extended his hand . With a kiss to his palm, Bakura took the offered limb and escorted him  into the night’s chilled air.  

Millions of twinkling jewels greeted the couple as they left the club. The city’s lights played in every little raindrop and puddle creating a magically cliché scene. If Ryou was thinking straight, he’d be laughing himself silly. Unfortunately, he was nowhere near thinking straight. Bakura’s state was not much better. In the semi-quiet of the night, their laughter and voices carried. They were the only ones in the world. Walking down the darkened streets, Bakura steered Ryou towards a quaint little café he knew.

“No, you didn’t!” Ryou’s laugh echoed musically.

“Yes, I did. The look on the guard’s face was priceless when he finally noticed the painting missing even though he was standing right in front of it.”

“What happened then?”

“I hung it up in the employee breakroom, where they found it in the morning. They walked right by it over twenty times! Needless to say, my reviews of their security were low.”

“It sounds like you really enjoy your job.”

Shrugging, Bakura chuckled. “I break into people’s homes or businesses, steal their most prized possessions, and get paid for it without the jail time. Hell YEAH, I enjoy it.”

Ryou shook his head. Bakura’s antics were refreshing. The carefree life and personality only pulled Ryou deeper. He was so different from the quiet, responsible Ryou. Smiling, Ryou lifted his face to the slight drizzle that started again. Eyes closed, he listened to the song of the city.  When a loud thump suddenly intruded nearby, his eyes flew open. Turning, he spotted Bakura unmoving on the ground. He only managed a single step before a slight sting blossomed on his neck. Slapping it, he thought it was simply a bug, but soon a hazy feeling seized his limbs. Ryou never felt the ground as he suddenly found himself lying on it. All his senses faded out.

Groaning, Bakura’s head felt like an elephant sat on it. Lifting his hands, he tried to rub his temples; tried being the operative word. For some reason, his arms refused to move. Bakura opened his eyes only to quickly close them again. After a few moments, he slowly slid them open. This time the light was not so bright.  The sight that greeted him could not be possibly real.

White walls reflected the bright lights all around. On one of them, Bakura found himself shackled, ankle and wrist. Testing the restraints, he found no give. He was caught tight. He decided to reserve his strength and brought his attention back to his surroundings. A single stainless steel table sat in the room’s center surrounded by surgical tubing and equipment.

Bakura’s heart froze in his chest. Strapped to the table lay an unconscious, naked Ryou. It would be lying to say Bakura was not aroused at this point, but he honestly pushed it far to the back of his mind. Now was not the time. “Ryou! Wake up!” He called as softly as possible. He didn’t know if the person responsible was around.  “Come on, little one! Open your eyes!”

“Call all you want, he won’t wake.”

Narrowing his eyes, Bakura growled at the dark form entering through a hidden door. “And why is that?”

The form laughed. Bakura thought it would be evil or cold, instead a warm, sunny bubble escaped. “I gave him a second dose of the sedative. Didn’t want him awake during the procedure, now did I?” Moving further in, the light revealed a handsome bluenette. His lithe body glided across the floor to Ryou, unhindered by his long green robe.

Icicles dropped from his words. “What procedure?” Bakura tried breaking the restraints again.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you. You’ll only hurt yourself unnecessarily.” The man didn’t even spare Bakura a glance. He only continued placing different instruments on the side table. “You know, I’ve been watching this one all night. I first spotted him on the streets heading towards the club. Even then, I thought he was perfect, but when I saw him dancing. Oh… then… then I KNEW how perfect he was.” Lifting a knife, the man checked its sharpness. With a frown, he picked up a stone and started honing it. “I was going to approach him, but he got lost on the floor. When I found him again, YOU were taking all his attention.” Bakura was sure to feel the man’s disgust at THAT.

Checking the knife again, this time he smiled. It was sharp enough. “So I decided to wait. Imagine my… surprise to see you BOTH coming out.” The man’s smile turned dark as he stalked the shackled Bakura. “Normal, I only accept one, but I had to make an exception this time. After all, everyone saw you together. I could not let that pass.” Standing in front now, the man ran the knife’s edge against Bakura’s cheek. A thin line of blood slid painlessly down the same path; the sign of a truly sharp knife and skilled wielder.

“What procedure?” Bakura ignored the knife. His dark chocolate eyes promising death.

Not liking to be ignored, the man huffed. “Immortality, of course. I search for the most perfect specimens and preserve them. Give them immortality so all can enjoy them.”

Finally, it clicked in Bakura’s head. “The recent murders, those were your doings.” Bile rose in his throat. He’d been called in to access some of the evidence, so he was privy to some of the details NOT released to the public. Especially how the people had been tortured; he had to get Ryou out of here!

“Yes. Amazing, isn’t it. They’re calling them ‘The Vampire Murders’. What simple minds.” The man laughed. “Just because I drain my specimens to retard the decomposition rate does NOT make me a vampire. I do not nor have I ever drank blood.” Bakura felt the man shudder. “That is just disgusting. No. All I do is preserve them.” Moving the knife down, the man jabbed it into Bakura’s stomach. “You, on the other hand, do not deserve such.” The knife jerked smoothly across his stomach regardless of Bakura’s pained groan. He would not give this psycho the privilege of his screams. “So you can just die like the trash you are.”

“I’m afraid; I would have to disagree with that.” A soft, but cold voice echoed in the room.

The man turned enough that Bakura caught sight of the now empty table. Restraints hang loosely as if cut. Standing proudly in front of the two, Ryou’s eyes narrowed in on the bluenette. As they watched, a serpentine smile slipped onto Ryou’s face. Ryou advanced slowly on the pair. If Bakura thought the man glided across the floor, Ryou floated like an ethereal being. Never did he touch the floor. When he was close enough, Ryou purred raising his hands to cup the man’s face. It was then Bakura noticed the sharp talons Ryou’s fingers became. The man, however, did not. He lay caught in Ryou’s depthless eyes.

“So it’s been you this whole time?” Ryou snorted, dragging his fingers down the man’s cheeks to his neck. “Here I’ve been hunting you for weeks without a sign, but the ONE night I take off to relax; you have to show up and ruin it.” Absently caressing one side of the man’s neck, Ryou debated his next action. “I can’t really tell if it was a good thing or not. But since you’re here….” Quick as a cobra, one of Ryou’s talons pierced the man’s neck. Leaning over, the smaller form latched his mouth onto the pouring liquid.

Bakura watched, mouth agape, as Ryou sucked. He couldn’t make up his mind if he was aroused or disgusted. Freaked, though, was still high on the list of emotions. Light-headed too. Looking down, he noticed he was still bleeding. And was that a portion of his intestines hanging out?  Bakura shrugged and raised his eyes back to the pair before him to find Ryou licking the man’s neck.

Laying the man down, Ryou sighed. This was supposed to be a fun night out, but no. Work always had to intrude. Turning back to his date, Ryou finally noticed how much blood Bakura had lost. With a yelp, Ryou raced over to free him. “Come on, Bakura. You got to hold on.”

If he was hoping for an answer, he was sadly mistaken. Darkness had already claimed the other silver haired male. Cursing, Ryou called for help.

_ Deja-vu all over again _ , Bakura thought as he opened his eyes. Instead of a bright light, an inky blackness greeted him. Groaning, he tried to move. Like last time he could not, but the difference was this time he was just weak.

“Good ta see ya finally awake.” A cheerful voice called from the dark. “Feel like sum light or betta off in tha dark?”

“Light, please.” Bakura flinched at the pulling from his wound.

“Are ya sure? Yur eyes’ll be sensitive ta tha light fer a while.” Bakura wasn’t sure how the voice saw his nod in that blackness, but no sooner than he did the lights blazed on. Closing his eyes, the lights seemed to burn all the way through his lids. “I got’em on dim so they won’t hurt ya too much.” Those were dimmed lights?! “Stay lying there and I’ll get Ryou fer ya.”

He heard the opening and closing of a door somewhere in the room. Silence signaled he was alone for the moment. This allowed him time to think and plan. After a few moments, he tried opening his eyes again slowly. The pain wasn’t as bad. Looking around, he was in some sort of bedroom. From the décor, it was high end and definitely NOT a hospital room. The opening of a door to his left caught his attention. Turning his head, Bakura spotted the worried Ryou. As his dark chocolate eyes scanned Ryou’s lithe form, searching for any injuries, a strange rage overtook him.

To find himself slammed against a wall, a clawed hand crushing his windpipe, did not surprise Ryou in the least. Neither did the endless pools of black Bakura’s eyes evolved into. But it was Bakura’s deep growl that sent his blood south. A shiver traveled his spine. “Bakura, it’s Ryou. You need to calm down.”

“What have you done to me?” Tightening his hand more, he tried to reign in his rage, but was failing quickly.

It was getting harder to breath, but Ryou knew he could break out at any point. Calmly, he stared into the larger man’s eyes. “Listen to my voice. Ignore everything else.” Ryou needed to take his own advice and ignore his hard on. “Everything is fine. We are both safe now.” Trying to take Bakura’s mind off his emotions, Ryou danced around his questions.

Bakura knew what Ryou was doing and his rage grew. How dare this gnat defy him… belittle him. He felt the roar deep down, but something else seized hold. On impulse, he leaned into Ryou’s neck, snarling. He wanted a reaction, craved the startelement. Unfortunately, Ryou’s body didn’t cooperate. It remained calm and relaxed… like he was no threat at all. And that pissed Bakura off even more. What happened next, Bakura had no clue. Only the red haze of rage was all he saw.

Ryou stood relaxed in Bakura’s hold. This was a normal development, if he stayed calm then Bakura would follow. Ryou projected a non threatening vibe. But Bakura’s next action caught him unprepared. Ripping deep into Ryou’s neck, Bakura took his fury out on the other male. The first drop of crimson liquid touching his tongue changed his fury into a new hunger and an answering hunger flashed through Ryou.

Purring, Ryou stretched his pale neck further allowing his attacker access. The harsh pull of his blood through his veins into Bakura’s mouth only strengthened his hunger. The taller male didn’t register the slight sound, but the movement broke the red haze over his mind.  Intelligence flooded his eyes as the warm blood flooded his throat. Dancing across his tongue, Ryou’s taste surprised Bakura. His eyes closed in ambrosia. Dark rooms, salty skin, bitter-sweet essence, there was no way to describe it other than decadent sex.  Bakura surrendered wholly.

Feeling the hand on his throat move to tug him closer, Ryou mentally centered himself. With his self-control fading fast, he tried to focus. First, he focused on the mouth trying to suck him dry; second, his focus shifted to the cold body sucking away his heat. But with everything, it was the contented purr escaping Bakura’s chest that pulled Ryou together. Groaning more in mental than physical pain, Ryou’s hands moved up the other man’s arms to grip his shoulders. A quick push, and Ryou was free. A bewildered Bakura blinked.

Ryou used his own strength and gently steered Bakura to sit on the bed. His blood already slowed to a trickle. “That’s enough of a snack. We’ll get you a meal soon, but first I need to explain a few things.” Bakura tried to turn around again, but Ryou effortlessly forced him down. “Now, focus on my voice. Don’t let the hunger take over.”

Fighting, Bakura followed Ryou’s voice. Slowly his eyes returned to their dark chocolate flavor. It was an experience and one he did not want to do again.  _ Breath in… breath out…breath in… breath out…breath i- wait a moment!  _  Dark eyes widened. No breath was entering or leaving! Whiplash lanced through his neck for just a moment as Bakura stared at the other.

Coughing lightly, Ryou sat beside Bakura. “Yes, well, I’m sure you’ve noticed a few differences.” The snort he received got an answering snicker from him. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. I… er… I don’t know where to start.”

“From the beginning would be nice.” Ryou’s eyes narrowed at the snipe.

“Give me a break. I’ve never had this happen before, so I’m kind of winging it.” Bakura raised his hands in surrender. “Anyway, my name is Ryou. I’m an investigator for the SCSU.” At the blank look, Ryou elaborated. “Sorry. It stands for Supernatural Crime Specialist Unit. We’re a special task force that works with police to handle crimes suspected of holding supernatural perpetrators or impacts the supernatural community in any way.” He suspected Bakura would deny this statement, but when no response came, he continued. “We received a request of assist on the ‘Vampire Murders’ as the public called them.  The evidence, at first glance, was close enough that a few species classified under  the term Vampyre could have accomplished them. After further investigating, the SCSU found too many inconsistencies to match any Vampyre species  known. Since the incision areas found in the  jugular were concise  and uniformly circular, it was determined to be instrumental in origin. That was around the fourth death. We’ve been searching and laying traps since, with no success. Feelings have been running a little...er… let's say harsh lately in the unit.  So the higher ups decided to force us into a free night, hoping it would calm the hot-heads down abit.”  

“So last night was just a stakeout?”

Looking down at his hands, Ryou tried to avoid Bakura’s glare. “No. It was a legitimate free night. One of my friends called and set up a meeting for all the rest of us. Unfortunately, only the two of us could make it. The rest were busy.” A blush slowly stained his cheeks, working its way to his ears. “And...well… you know what happened in the club.” Ryou spared a shy glance at the other male, gaging his reaction. The blank face was not encouraging. 

“What I want to know is what happened in that wacko’s room.” He tried to keep neutral, but Bakura’s memories of the club swam around his mind. He still didn’t know what to believe. But he could tell Ryou was being entirely honest. 

Now he got to see a really flustered Ryou. “Umm…. I…”  Ryou’s fingers elongated into talons, plucking gently into the bed’s blankets. Reaching out, Bakura  quieted his fidgeting talons. If Bakura wasn’t so close, he would have missed Ryou’s shamed whisper. “I failed. I… I allowed my emotions to slip and got you hurt in the process.”   His tears clearly colored Ryou’s words. “He managed to cut you deeper than I expected. By the time I subdued him, you’d lost too much blood.”

Taking a deep breath, Ryou finally raised his pale, bloody, tear-streaked eyes to  Bakura’s. “I was ordered to leave you, but … but it was my fault. I couldn’t … I couldn’t just let you die. So I called a Mulo friend of mine  to help.” His voice faded on the last sentence, but Bakura heard it well. 

“Mulo?” 

“Mullos are one of the species of Vampyre that comes from Romania. They have the ability to change humans, unlike mine. It was the only way to save you.”  

Silence spread as Bakura absorbed all this. That explained a bit.  The rage, the  strange hunger, the unknown feelings, everything fell into place. Well, almost everything.  “Unlike you?” Creeping up, Bakura felt his newly won self-control  slip away, but he chose to ignore it. This was much more important. 

Ryou spotted the red darkening Bakura’s eyes again; time was short. “Yes. I’m a  Baobhan Sith; we’re classified as a species of Vampyre, also. Any other questions will just have to wait. Your snack earlier will not last much longer, so we better hurry up to your meal.” Standing, Ryou motioned Bakura to follow. 

Bakura rose. Slowly one foot in front of the other as he crossed the room.   _ Just WHAT is a Baobhan Sith? And what does he mean by meal? _  Blinking, he could not stop  the question. “Meal?”

Ryou didn’t stop until they made it  down the hall.  “Yes. You’ve been unconscious during the change for 40 days. It’s important to get your first meal shortly after waking. Unfortunately, my blood, as a Baobhan Sith, is unsuitable.  Mulo have a restricted diet for the first few months.” 

Opening a large wooden door, he waved Bakura into the darkness.  The hall should have been an inky mess, but Bakura had no problems seeing everything. Several doors stood closed down the hall’s length.  Muffled sounds floated around, but nothing distinct.  Snorting, Bakura kept walking. “How much more restricted can it get than blood?” 

“Mulo need to drink the blood of only certain people. At least for the first few months, after that it gets easier.”

“What people?”

Footsteps ceased. Creaking, one of the doors  opened. Only  a panting breath  echoed  off the walls. “Who’s there?” A fuzzily familiar voice teased Bakura’s ears.  Entering  the pitch black room, the bright blue hair  pulled the memories forth. 

Breezing gently over Bakura’s ears, Ryou’s one sentence released his thinly held self-control. “The person that killed you.” 

***

He could count off the exact number of slashes  the bluenette captive sported. He could recount in purring pleasure each bone broken and how. He could, also, recite those  lovely pleas of mercy that fell like a waterfall from the man’s lips.  But how long he stood in the room’s darkness, a voyeur to Bakura’s feeding, Ryou could not say.

Mullo were vicious in their feedings; this is a common fact. Mulo more so than Muli, but  most species of males fall in the category. Truthfully, Ryou didn’t  blame them any. After all, their awakening victims were either the people that killed them or refused to bury them correctly. Both offenses seriously pissed off the undead… even some of the living.  But witnessing the maliciously cruel way Bakura played with his food, called to Ryou’s primal instincts. His self-control’d never been this frayed before.  And this was even after feeding well. Licking his lips, Ryou’s eyes slowly traveled up  those strong, jean clad legs to curve around the tight ass,  and finally the flexing sweat-covered muscles  of the taller silver-haired male.  Oh, yes. Dessert was definitely in order tonight. Then the vision turned. Blood lined lips smirked evilly as those endlessly dark eyes pulled his soul further into Bakura’s clutches. Shuddering, Ryou came back to his senses. 

It was going to be a long...hopefully hard night.

Prowling like the predator he is, Bakura growled at the pure lust radiating from Ryou.  Snapping out, Bakura’s hand twined deep within his silvery locks; a well timed jerk lined  the pulsing, pale throat  perfectly with his descending mouth. Butterfly lightly, his new fangs teased the other’s skin. Slowly...oh so slowly, he traveled to those tempting ears.  “See something you want?” His hand pulled harder. 

Purring, Ryou closed his eyes. His breath barely escaped his lips. “Yes,” he moaned.  It was the totally unrelated moan that brought both back.  Ryou cleared his throat. “I think it’s time we left… if you’re done that is.”

With one final tug, Bakura released the shorter male. “Yeah.” Short and sweet. Throwing a quick look back at the ruined human , Bakura sneered. “He’s not worth my time now.”

Ryou chuckled. “Just remember how to get here again. You’ll need to feed in a week; healers will look after him til then.” Reaching out, his fingers met Bakura’s.  

Bakura’s grin spread as his own fingers curled around Ryou’s. Pulling the smaller man after him, he retraced their steps back to his room. The darkness no  longer hampered his senses. The muffled sounds before blared to full range now. The blackness held a rainbow of colors and sights he missed before. Apparently feeding was  an important event. Too bad that held little space in his boiling mind.  

Ryou had a lot to answer for.

When his door closed, Bakura’s surprise bloomed again as he suddenly found his back pressed to the bed. The lithe, pale body pinning him down.  Grinding hips tried to rob him of his senses. And they were doing a VERY good job of it. A groan escaped as his hands gained purchase on the other’s hips. 

Bakura’s hands gripping him, drew a growl from Ryou’s throat.  Staring down through heavy lids, Ryou licked his lips. Now. Now was the time.  Soft hands traced Bakura’s cheeks down  to his muscular chest.  “I enjoyed watching you play with your food.” Ryou purred, “Now you get to enjoy me playing with mine.” His hips ground down  harsher than before.

Ryou relished the groaning growl Bakura gifted him. Moving his  now elongated talons further down the jeans clad male,  he separated the denim gently from the tight skin. Silk covered stone soon met his hands. Now it was Ryou’s turn to groan.  He was losing himself to Bakura’s heat. Snapping open, those doe-brown eyes, glazed over in lust, stared deep into the answering endless black pools. A smirk slowly spread over his face. 

Bakura’s warning growl as he got off only made Ryou’s smirk grow. Panting, he leaned over. “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” Rising, he moved back from the bed. Ryou raised his talons, grazing the sleeves of his arms lightly, cleanly cutting them off. Pale bare arms caught Bakura’s rapt attention. Now that he was sure of Bakura’s attention, Ryou started swaying. Humming his own music, his arms and hips wove in an intricate , enticing rhythm.It was not lost  on him that Bakura’s eyes watched every pass of his talons and each part of clothing that left with it.  Still humming, when at last he stood in his naked glory, he again straddled the straining male.  

Leaning forward slightly, Ryou’s breathy voice teased Bakura’s sensitive ears just as his scent teased Bakura’s instincts. “You know, out of all the music in the world, the most beautiful is a heart beat.” One talon slipped deep into Bakura’s neck; his tongue darted out to tease. His hips slammed down at the same time.  Stealing Bakura’s heat both inside and out.  Ryou started  a rough, hard pace.  

Gasping, Bakura felt Ryou’s sucking deep inside. The boiling heat spread throughout his body and into Ryou’s by way of his mouth and movements.  Both demanding  Bakura’s best. Both seeking to drain, yet replenish at the same time.  Growling, Bakura decided he’d had enough with this passive shit.  “Then please don’t stop the music. Let’s keep the dance going.” Grasping Ryou’s hips once more, he rammed deep within the writhing form riding him. If a little of his new found strength bleed through...all that much better. 

Several 911 calls passed dispatch. Reported screams  and animalistic howls disrupted people’s day and police investigated. But nothing was ever found. 


End file.
